Lists of Animated Incarnations of Harmony Unleashed
Due to the success of both the telefilm, Harmony Unleashed: Evolution and the anime series, Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the franchise has spawned various animated series in format of cartoon or anime. As of now, there was a majority of anime shows rather than cartoons. =Cartoon Series= Harmony Unleashed: Uprising Harmony Unleashed: Uprising is an American animated series developed by Man of Action (Duncan Rouleau, Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly and Joe Casey), Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo, animated in collaboration by American animation studio Titmouse, Korean animation studio, Sunmin Image Pictures Inc. and Japanese animation studio Madhouse for both The Pony Network (now AM-Pony) and AtomicRanger97 Network (now AM-Atomix) and produced DHX Media, Man of Action Studios, Aaron Montalvo Animation Studios, Hasbro Studios, The Pony Network Original Production and FUNimation Entertainment and distributed by FremantleMedia Enterprises. The series started its run with a 5-parter special event on Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network named "Beginning of Magic" in November 19, 2012 and later premiered on The Pony Network on January 5th, 2013 alongside Anthro Bunraku: The Animation. Four months after the premiere, Toei Company and NI97/AR97 (Hollowfox Entertainment as of late 2013) started airing the series on TV Asahi with a Japanese dub and a new animated opening and ending sequence animated by Toei Animation (Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball Z Kai), Madhouse (Death Note, Chaos;Head) and Shin-Ei Animation (Shin-chan) with character designs provided by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (Summer Wars, Evangelion, Wolf Children) as well as animation pony designs from Akira Himekawa (Red Ring, MLP Manga). The showrunner was Lauren Faust (Super Best Friends Forever, Wander Over Yonder) until 2013, alongside Montalvo and Kelly (which it took over the showrunner role on Season 2) with Greg Weisman (Young Justice, Gargoyles, 3x3 Eyes Dub) and Joe Kelly as story editor, Jose Lopez and Nicole Gauss as character designers for both humans and ponies and Chris Prynoski as animation director and executive producer. Japanese animator Shin Itagaki will collaborate with Prynoski since Itagaki worked on Devil May Cry for Madhouse. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: The Animation Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Animation ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION', Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshon) is a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, The Pony Network, Trigger and Titmouse, with distribution by FremantleMedia Enterprises based on the graphic novel series of the same name by Aaron Montalvo and devanstar, as well as the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series created by Lauren Faust, and the dolls of the franchise by Hasbro. The series is developed by its original creator alongside Meghan McCarthy, known for being the head writer of Season 3 and 4 of the Original FiM series. McCarthy became the showrunner until 2013 due to honest controversy towards the bronies and season 4 development, For which Rob Renzetti, will be the showrunner alongside Montalvo, meaning that he not only is working on Gravity Falls but on the AB animated series as well. In the Japanese release, Hiroto Ishikawa, localization director of the Japanese version of the FiM series is the Japanese showrunner alongside Hiroyuki Imaishi as chief director. The show is rated TV-14 DLSV/TV-MA due to the comic's nature being mature-audienced with violence, sexual situations and language. The Next: Animated Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - THE NEXT Animated ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽：THE NEXT アニメイテッド', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku: Za Nekusuto Animeiteddo) s a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, The Pony Network, Trigger and Titmouse, with distribution by FremantleMedia Enterprises. It's a sequel to the Anthro Bunraku series based on the graphic novel to be launched the same year as the telefilm developed by Aaron Montalvo and Rob Renzetti. The Sequel Series called "Anthro Bunraku: The Next" is announced and planned after the end of the first series (The AppleSpark Redemption Arc) and is set to be launched around 2015 and 2016 alongside the premiere of the telefilm, Future Genesis. The series takes 14 years after the events of the first series as Magic Seed (son of Twilight Sparkle and Applejack) becomes the protagonist of the series, as well as Twinkle Star. The first half of the sequel comic series is adapted into a Telefilm called Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Future Genesis: The Movie and later the second half, taking 3 years later, is adapted into an animated series called the same as the title of the Comic. ABXEQG: Prelude to Blood My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls - Prelude to Blood ('マイ·リトル·ポニー：ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽Xエクエストリアガールズ アニメスペシャル: ブラッドの前置き', Mai· ritoru· ponī: Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku X ekuesutoriagāruzu Anime supesharu - Buraddo no maeoki) is an American-Japanese animated 5-part special event produced by Titmouse and Studio Trigger with co-operation from Hasbro Studios, Hollowfox Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've, Kadokawa Pictures, Ultra Super Pictures, The Pony Network, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Corp and FremantleMedia Enterprises. It's an event taking place after Mirror Raiders and before the new film Dual Equine Blood, chief directed by Chris Prynoski and directed by Jayson Thiessen and Mike Milo, supervised by Hiroyuki Imaishi, and all episodes co-directed by Akira Amemiya and Hiromi Wakabayashi. The series will stream on Hulu, YouTube and Netflix on December 2013 worldwide and releasing the japanese dub in Japan on NicoNico and Bandai Channel the week after the overseas' release as well as streaming the dub overseas on Hulu and Crunchyroll. The mini-series is rated TV-MA. Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension is an upcoming Japanese-American CGI animated web series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Legendary Television, Hasbro Studios, Bandai Visual and Warner Bros. Animation and directed by Goro Taniguchi with story composition by Greg Weisman & Amy Keating Rogers and animation provided by Sanzigen and OLM Digital Inc. The series will start streaming in Hulu on May 28, 2014 (English Dubbed), and on Crunchyroll on July 2nd, 2014 (English Subbed/Japanese Release) in North America. The Japanese release will be streaming through Hulu, NicoNico and Bandai Channel on July 2nd, 2014, and International release on YouTube throughout the countries in June. The series is rated TV-14 for pervasive fantasy violence, mature humor and strong language. This is the first Harmony Unleashed television series to air only on streaming services instead of television, and the second series in the media franchise to be CGI animated. However, this series is not related to the Extreme Ignition CGI film series. Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド エクエストリアキャンパススプレマシー', Hāmonīanrīshudo: ekuesutoriakyanpasusupuremashī) ''is an upcoming/planned American-Japanese animated television series produced by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Arad Productions Inc., ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, AM-Pony, K/O Paper Products and Hollowfox Entertainment, with animation provided by Titmouse, Trigger and Production I.G. The show is a spin-off of the Anthro Bunraku comic book/animated series based on the Equestria Girls universe taking place in an alternate universe similar to the Equestria Girls universe, mixed with the Anthro Bunraku and FiM Universe. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Greg Weisman and is set to be airing around Spring 2015, starting with a 115-minute full length pilot telefilm on AM-Pony alongside the Anthro Bunraku series finale and a series premiere set to release in August of the same year Due to the success of the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover mini-series, Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios talked about a spin-off to the Anthro Bunraku series in the Equestria Girls Universe with the same crew that worked on the Anthro Bunraku animated series. Production I.G's Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and Arad Production's Avi Arad (who is also chairman of the American Production I.G branch) proposed Trigger X Titmouse to collaborate with them. Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci will be involved in the staff. =Anime Series= Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift ' Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift''' ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト', Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto, known as My Little Pony X NaruIchi97 AllStars - Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) is a Japanese-American/Canadian crossover anime television series produced by Sunrise, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Geneon Universal, Takara Tomy, Hasbro Studios, Namco Bandai Games Inc., DHX Media Vancouver, TV Aichi, and later Bushiroad (known as the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project for the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee) and also animated by Trigger, Studio 4°C and Sunrise. The series aired between March 16, 2012 and September 13, 2013 on the TV Tokyo and TV Aichi network and later on other networks, including AT-X. The anime series is directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, written by Yasuko Kobayashi, adapting on an original story by Aaron Montalvo, original character designs by famous fanartist John Joseco, adapted by Hajime Watanabe and music by Taku Takahashi and Yasuharu Takanashi. The anime is the first animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed franchise that led to success to expand by bringing Anthro Bunraku (and its animated series), Uprising and other new anime series by the following year. The series includes an OVA series of 14 full-hour episodes (Main = 6, COH = 6, SM = 2), 5 theatrical films, an audio drama series and a manga series illustrated by original character designer Joseco. Sunrise announced in Young Ace that the television series will have special film trilogy called The Extra is set to air in May and June of 2014 on AT-X and Animax. Sequel Series: NeoWave Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ネオウェイブ , '''Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Nioueibu) ''is an upcoming Japanese-American anime television series produced by Sunrise, Trigger, Production I.G and the Harmony Ponidox Shift Neowave Project for TV Tokyo. The series is chief directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, directed by Hatsuki Tsuji, written by Yasuko Kobayashi and Jin Haganeya, original character designs provided by John Joseco, animation character designs by Hisako Tsurukubo and music with Taku Takahashi to return as co-composer alongside Kenji Kawai. Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity '''Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：エクエストリアントリニティ', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ekuestorian toriniti) is a Japanese-American AU anime television series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks, Sunrise, Aniplex, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad. Its directed by Hajime Kamegaki, written by Yosuke Kuroda, character designs by Shigeto Koyama and Yoh Yoshinari, music by Yuki Kajiura in collaboration with Audio Highs and animated by A-1 Pictures and Sunrise. The anime series is an alternate spin-off to both Uprising and Human Ponidox Continuum Shift as well as the MLP: Friendship Is Magic series and the controversial spin-off film of the Friendship is Magic series, Equestria Girls and is airing on TV Tokyo and AT-X and later on Animax since September 24th, 2013 after the series finale of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, while the english release is set in 2014 by Aniplex of America, Sony Pictures International, Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment. The english dub will start airing on the Midnight Run portion of Toonami on AM-Atomix in February 21st, 2014, replacing Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne. Harmony Unleashed SD: All Stars Harmony Unleashed: SD: All-Stars is a Japanese ONA series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, We've, Barnum Studio, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual and Nitroplus, directed by Shinji Takamatsu and animated by Liden Films. It is a reboot and second incarnation of the SD series after the first and second season of the SD series and it will be aired on NicoNico and Bandai Channel around 2015. The series is rated TV-PG. Following the success of the SD short film, Hollowfox Entertainment wants to make another SD series but as an ONA series to be airing on NicoNico, Bandai Channel and PlayStation Network. Nitroplus will collaborate with Bushiroad, Bandai Visual, Hollowfox Entertainment and Takara Tomy to work on the anime series. Yuupon, a member of Nitroplus will provide the original character designs while adapted by Chiyuki Tanaka, Liden Films and Shin-Ei Animation will provide the animation and Shinji Takamatsu will direct the series. Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アップルスパーククロニクル', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Appurusupākukuronikuru) is an upcoming AU Japanese-American anime series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios and produced by Production I.G and Bandai Visual. It is directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki, with composition by Yasuko Kobayashi based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo and animated by Production I.G in co-operation with Gainax and Trigger. The series aired between December 21st, 2013 and March 15, 2014 on TV Tokyo and a week later on AT-X. Like HPCS and the main series, It's a crossover of the MLP Chronicles franchise and some of his favorites with MLP as well as an alternate story with elements based on The AppleSpark Six and Equestria Girls. This is the first anime series that Sunrise and Aniplex are not involved in this project and also the first Production I.G anime series not only in the Harmony Unleashed anime incarnations, but to have Trigger and Gainax co-operating due to some of the animators and artist that worked for Gainax and Trigger. Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド スピリットブロニ高校学園,' Hamonianrishudo Supiritoburoni Kōkō Gakuen; lit. Spirit Brony High School Academy) is a Japanese anime OVA series and the 7th animated Harmony Unleashed series produced by Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Production I.G. and Tatsunoko. The anime series is directed by Tetsuro Araki (Death Note, Highschool of the Dead, Attack on Titan, Guilty Crown) with structure by Aaron Montalvo as the storywriter and Kazuki Nakashima as the story editor with original character designs by MLP manga's illustrator Akira Himekawa, adapted by Shingo Adachi and Takahiro Kishida and music by Taku Iwasaki. The anime takes place in the future 15 years in an alternate universe where the Mane Six's children are the protagonists of the series. The episodes will stream for 2 eps for 7 days at Bandai Channel and NicoNico in Japan starting from February 17, 2014 thru February 22nd, 2014 and releasing on Blu-ray and DVD from Bandai Visual in the Spring. The series is licensed by FUNimation in North America, Anime Limited in the United Kingdom, Televix in Latin America and Siren Visual in the Oceania for a home video and a worldwide English Subbed/English Dubbed streaming release with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment and it will simulcast the series in Crunchyroll, Hulu, NicoNico and Crackle the day after Japan, as well as releasing the complete season on Netflix the week after. Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：イエガーマイスタース', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Iegāmaisutāsu) is a Japanese anime television series and the 9th animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Production I.G. The anime series is written by Yoji Enokido, assisted by Yosuke Kuroda, directed by Seiji Mizushima, and animated by IG Port's subsidiaries, Wit Studio and Xebec. The series will air in July 2014 in TV Tokyo and AT-X. The series is rated TV-MA, which it's the second anime series of Harmony Unleashed to be rated TV-MA. The series, with co-ordination with D-rights' American subsidiary, Sunrights Inc. and Aniplex of America, is licensed by Production I.G. LLC with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment with assistance of recording with Studiopolis Inc., NYAV Post, Bang! Zoom Entertainment, Blue Water Studios and Ocean Productions. Harmony Unleashed Superhero Spin-offs Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series (also known in Japan and Asia as Pony Shojo Sentai: Harmony VI: The Animation; ''ポニー少女戦隊ハーモニーシックス: THE ANIMATION, Poni Shojo Sentai Hamoni Shikksu Za Animeshon'') is a Japanese anime television series based on the Sentai/Sailor Moon-like team, the Pegasister Rangers from the Harmony Unleashed series, as well as a spin-off of the live-action/animated series, Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria produced by Toei Animation, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in joint with Ultra Super Pictures and Hollowfox Entertainment. The series is chief directed by Kenichi Imaizumi, directed by Yutaka Yamamoto, written by Reiko Yoshida and Izumi Todo, character designs provided by Yoshihiro Nagamori and Akio Watanabe and animated by Ordet with co-operation with Toei Animation. The series will air on TV Asahi in Fall 2014 in Japan, in the US it will be simulcasted by Hulu (under the Anime Network category) and Crunchyroll. Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios announced that they will co-operate with Sentai Filmworks to license the series, alongside the Harmony Jaeger OVA series for an english dub produced by New Generation Pictures and Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and it will air on Anime Network, Neon Alley and NaruIchi97 Anitoku (now as of 2014, AM-Bushidox) same time as Japan, by airing both english dub and subbed the next day when it airs on Japan. Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement ''(ハーモニーイエガー·ライジングジャッジメント, Hāmonī iegā raijingu jajjimento)'' is a Japanese original net animation series produced by Bones, Kadokawa, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, and Hollowfox Entertainment, story composed by Riku Sanjo, original character design by HiMA (Accel World) adapted by Yoshiyuki Ito and directed by Yasuhiro Irie for Bandai Channel. Like the Toei-produced Pegasister Rangers anime, It is another anime spin-off of the Guardians of Equestria television series. Despite that Toei is not involved in the series. The anime OVA series will release in the Fall of 2014 and it will air on Bandai Channel and NicoNico. Sentai Filmworks and Hollowfox Entertainment licenses the series to simulcast on Anime Network, Hulu and Crunchyroll, alongside the Pegasister Rangers anime. They also will provide an english dub produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and it will air on Anime Network, Neon Alley and NaruIchi97 Anitoku (now as of 2014, AM-Bushidox) same time as Japan, by airing both english dub and subbed the next day when it airs on Japan. Harmony Unleashed All-Stars: Trigger Factor Harmony Unleashed All-Stars: Trigger Factor is an upcoming anime television miniseries directed by Tatsuo Sato, written by Dai Sato from Story Riders and Ukyo Kodachi from Nitroplus, and animated by Kinema Citrus and Satelight with character designs by Kenichi Yoshida, Yuupon, Niθ and other artists and animators and music by Yuki Hayashi. The anime is produced by Kinema Citrus, Satelight, Hollowfox Entertainment, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Kodansha, Bandai Visual and Nitroplus. The miniseries will air back to back this year with A New Beginning, which it was a different All-Stars anime and is set for 2016, commemorating Harmony Unleashed's 5th Anniversary, airing on TV Tokyo, AT-X and BS Japan. The series is licensed for an Overseas release by Hollowfox Entertainment and Marvista Entertainment. Harmony Unleashed: PoniFight Harmony Unleashed: PoniFight ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：ポニーファイト', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ponīfaito) is an upcoming anime television series and a collective card game created in collaboration by Bushiroad, Wizards of the Coast, Takara Tomy, Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro and produced by Liden Films, Larx Entertainment and Geneon Universal for Fuji TV. It is the first anime series of the Harmony Unleashed project to air on Fuji TV instead of TV Tokyo and TV Asahi. Based on a story by Aaron Montalvo with concepts from Montalvo, Duel Masters creator Mike Elliott and Bushiroad CEO, Takaaki Kidani, The series is directed by Tomoki Kyoda and written by Sho Aikawa, which they worked together on the controversial Eureka Seven AO, with original character design provided by Studio Dice's Kazuki Takahashi (of Yu-Gi-Oh! fame) and music by Shiro Hamaguchi. The series is inspired by Montalvo's favorite anime card game series, Cardfight!! Vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh! and they decided to make the series for a target demographic of an older audience by not making it kiddy, although the anime will have some lighthearted moments, It will contain some adult content/PG-13 material, such as subtle sexual themes and some violent images as similar to Kiba, Cardfight!! Vanguard and Weiss Survive. The series will be airing on Fuji TV on Early 2015. Funimation has been licensed the show for an English Dub in co-operation with Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios as North American distributor for a streaming and home video release. The show will also have a simulcasted world premiere dub through Hulu, YouTube and Crackle, while the subbed are also on Hulu, and also on Daisuki and Crunchyroll. Harmony Unleashed: Crossing Arrows Harmony Unleashed: Crossing Arrows ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：クロッシングアローズ,' Hāmonīanrīshudo: Kurosshinguarōzu) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, A-1 Pictures and Tatsunoko Production in joint with Hollowfox Entertainment based on the Harmony Unleashed series and the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro and Aaron Montalvo. The series is directed by Keiichi Satou, written by Akatsuki Yamatoya, character designs by Shingo Adachi, music by Yugo Kanno and animation by A-1 Pictures and Tatsunoko Productions. The anime will take place in an alternate universe when genders were changed, as Ariana (a genderswapped version of Aaron) lives a normal life, until the fate between Equestria and Earth resides when Dusk Shine arrives to Earth alongside his friends. Her life has been turned upside down, but she has no choice but to carry a resistance of her own. The series is set to air on MBS with a release of early 2015. The series is the second anime in the Harmony Unleashed series to air in other network rather than TV Asahi and TV Tokyo, the first one was PoniFight, which is going to air on Fuji TV. The series is licensed by Aniplex of America for simulcasts and english dub (hence produced by Hollowfox Entertainment in co-operation with Ocean Productions and Bang Zoom! Entertainment) releases in streaming, television and home video with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, like in Equestrian Trinity, as management for the home video releases. Harmony Unleashed: A New Beginning Harmony Unleashed: A New Beginning ('新説'' ハーモニーアンリーシュド, '''Shinsetsu Hāmonīanrīshudo, Translated New Theory: Harmony Unleashed) ''is a planned American-Japanese animated television miniseries produced by Ufotable, Satelight, Pony Canyon, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Hollowfox Entertainment and chief directed by Takahiro Miura, story composition by Keiichi Hasegawa, character designs by Akira Amano and adapted by Masayuki Kunihiro, Jaeger/Mecha designs adapted by Shoji Kawamori and Aaron Montalvo and music by Go Shiina. The series is an animated retelling to the YouTube Poop Harmony Unleashed saga with an addition of a new story and it will air on TV Tokyo, BS Japan, AT-X and TV Aichi in 2016, commemorating Harmony Unleashed's 5th Anniversary. Hollowfox Entertainment and Marvista Entertainment licensed the rights to the anime series to simulcast with an English Dub in 2016 the day after Japan on Hulu, FRF Channel, AM-Bushidox and AM-Stream and a complete series streaming on Netflix. The series is rated TV-MA. Harmony Unleashed: Sigma - The Animation TBA Harmony Unleashed: BrXy '''Harmony Unleashed: BrXy' ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：ブリーシ, 'Hāmonīanrīshudo: Burīshi, Pronounced Breezy with X replacing Z as a pun to Pokemon XY) is a potential anime television series produced by MAPPA, Madhouse and Satelight in collaboration with Hollowfox Entertainment and Manga Entertainment. The series is chiefly directed by part-Madhouse member Sunao Katabuchi with Ko Matsuo as series director, and written by Katabuchi and Mari Okada, character designs by Hisashi Hirai, Mechanic designs by Thomas Romain and Shoji Kawamori, and pony designs by Yoh Yoshinari and music by Kohei Tanaka. Manga Entertainment licensed the rights to the series in both United Kingdom and North America, while Hanabee licensed it in Australasia. Harmony Jaeger: Alchemy Chronicles TBA Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:TV Series